Don't Leave Me
by cutetwist
Summary: Ash is determined to have Misty stay with him. Misty's sister's think otherwise. Aaml.
1. Chapter 1 The Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't, or ever will, own pokemon. So sad!

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty! Slow down!" I shouted to Misty who was sprinting ahead. We were headed towards Cerulean. Misty REALLY wanted to see her sisters.

"No way! Violet! Daisy! Lilly! I'm coming! " she yelled. I chuckled.

"Hey, Daisy, is that, like, or baby sister, Misty?" Violet asked llooking out the Window of the gym.

"Yeah! Great! Now we can take our tour! Hurry up Misty!" Daisy cooed.

"Wow! She can like, run really fast!" Lilly said stunned.

"Yeah!" Violet agreed.

"Violet! Daisy! Lilly!" Misty yelped and ran threw the door of the gym. We caught up about two minutes later.

"What? No way!" I heard Misty cry from the pool room.

"Misty, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Ash, I have to stay, here..." Misty clung to me, sobbing. I hugged her and glared at her sisters, they jumped at my murderous look.

"Woah! Ash!" Violet whispered, apparently scared.

"What?" I spat.

"N-nothing!" Violet stuttered.

"I want to go with you and Brock! Please help me stay!" Misty whimpered.

"Why did you say she has to stay here?" I comanded, letting go of Misty.

"Cruise, " Daisy answered quickly.

"No, you're going to stay here and watch over the gym! Why because it's your job! You always dissed Misty, so, why should she help you? You're not even inviting her on the cruise! If you thought I was going to let that happen, then you need to get your heads out of your asses," I scoffed. Misty looked up at me, I'd never sworn in front of her before.

"Ash, it's fine! I'll be fine! Just, goodbye, "she cried and ran out of the room. I whipped around to see three paralyzed girls, staring at me in disbelief.

"Now, ladies! I'm going to make sure that Misty travels with me! So, you can go unpack, while I go calm Misty down! I suggest you listen! Ass heads!" I cursed at them and ran upstairs. Brock entered the room.

Brock's p.o.v.

"Hey, why do you all look scared?" I asked.

"Ash, really mad, cured, wow.." was what she stuttered out.

"Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy," I didn't understand that.

"Are we really going to cancel the cruise? " Violet asked Daisy.

"No! Ash can sware all he wants! We're going, and Misty is staying! " Daisy replied sternly.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash's Rage

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty! Stop crying! I told your sisters off! They were scared stiff! I won't let you be miserable. Don't worry! " I soothed her. She hugged me again.

"Thank you! I'm so glad! " Misty cried.

"Yup!" I replied happily.

"Oh Ash!" Daisy called from downstairs. I gave Misty one last ssqueeze and walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, obviously pissed off at them.

"Why so pissed? Going to call us asses again? We just wanted to tell you to say ggoodbye to Misty, or, stay here with her. Your choice! Bye bye, Ketchum boy!" Daisy laughed and strut out of the room. Violet came up to me.

"Ash! The cruise is just an excuse! Don't give up! Daisy is just a bitch! And Lilly, is the bitches assistant, " Violet chuckled. She ran up the stairs to her room. I follfollowed to where Daisy and Lilly were.

"Hello Bitch one, Bitch two!" I greeted them angrily. Daisy scoffed and walked up to me.

"Hello kiss ass pokemon master wannabe! " she turned to Lilly who laughed and said.

"Yeah! I mean, why are you so loyal to that water lover? Isn't SHE a bitch too?" She laughed and turned to walk away when I grabbed her and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes! But she's my bitch!" I shoved her and walked out of the gym.

"Brock! Let's get to the pokemon center! Misty isn't staying here!" I yelled sternly. Brock nodded and walked towards the pokemon center.

"Misty! Get your ass down here, now! We're leaving! Misty!" I shouted upstairs. Misty practically jumped into my open arms. She had her red backpack and was ready to go.

"Let's go!" She said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3 Lot's and Lot's of Cursing

Daisy's p.o.v.

"Violet! Get your ass in here, now!" I scoffed. Violet stormed in and looked at me.

"What Bitch?" Violet hissed.

"Me? You're the one who helped Ash! The one keeping Misty from us! So, Bitch, going to going our plan?" I asked slyly.

"Yeah? Well you can kiss my ass 'cause there ain't no way in hell I'd join your shity plan! And, Lilly is a puppet! She is just a kiss up! So, have fun on your plan! That's going to fail, just btw!"VViolet growled and kicked me in the ribs.

"Dammit Violet!" I choked, grasping my ribs in pain. Lilly came in and gasped at me, lying on the floor, holding my ribs.

"Daisy! Who did this to you? " she asked.

"Violet!"I shouted.

Violet's p.o.v.

"Who does that bitch think she is? Flippin' bitch! Ugh! I hate that bitch of a girl! Ugh, she's such a..." "Bitch?" I was cut off by Ash.

"Ash! You have to leave Cerulean! And I'm coming with you! Misty!" I shouted.

"Yes, Violet? " Misty asked quickly.

"I'm traveling with you! And we're going to Petal City! Let's go!" I demanded coldly.

"Yes Violet! " Misty answered.

"Hey Mist, can I talk to you in private?" Ash asked Misty. She nodded.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty, why are you so jumoy talking to Violet? " I asked.

"When she talks like that, you make one wrong move and you get kicked, hard," she answered.

"So, violence runs in the family. Makes sense, you had to get it somewhere..." I chuckled. Wack! Misty hit me with her mallet.

"Shut it, Ketchum! We're going to Petal City! Move it!" Misty growled.

"Oops," I thought. Violet snatched my hand, Misty saw this and looked at Violet murderously.

"Wonder why Mistys looking at Violet so evily?" I thought.

...

"Violet! We've been walking for hours! Are we almost there?" Misty whined.


	4. Chapter 4 We're Traveling on a What!

Violet's p.o.v.

"Ok, I should probably tell you now. We're going to Petal City, in the Flower Region!" I shouted in joy.

"What the hell?! Violet! I should have known! We would have been there by now! Hell, I don't even know what the Flower Region is!" Misty growled.

"Violet! That's a great idea!" Brock mused.

"Uh, Violet. Not to be rude, but I don't think that it's the best way to get away from Daisy and Lilly. We should just go to Petal City next to Pallet Town! What do you think Misty? You and me can hit Petal City next to Pallet! Please, Mist!" Ash pleaded

Misty's p.o.v.

"Ash! No fair! You know I can't so no to anything when you use my nickname! Sorry, Violet," I mumbled.

"Wait! Hey, Ashy-boy! I think we should go with Violet and Brock! Please, Ashy-boy?" I talked in the sweetest tone ever, and, I used HIS nickname.

"Ash can't resist Misty when she talks like that," Brock whispered to a confused Violet. Violet just nodded. She was ALWAYS the smart, nice, and pretty one. Daisy was smart and oretty, but sshe's not nice. Lilly is pretty, and used to be nice. Now all she does is listen to Daisy, and torture Violet and I.

"Misty! I can't resist and you know that! But, alright!" Ash agreed, I jumped with joy.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty is so cute when she uses that voice. I just wish she wouldn't use it AGAINST me!" I thought.

"Ok! We're at the airport! So you don't get lost, grab someone's hand!" Violet suggested. Misty immediately grabbed mine. Brock smirked when he saw this.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Violet," Brock said and he grabbed her hand.

"Ash! Misty! You're sitting in seats 61 and 62! Brock and I are 81 and 82! See you in the Flower Region! " Violet mused and handed us our tickets.

"I wonder who is sitting in the third seat?" I asked Misty.

"Maybe there are only two seats," Misty said.

"Maybe," I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5 The Plane

Ash's p.o.v.

"Hi!," a girl said to me and Misty. Misty saw her and immediately got a scowl on her face. I did all the talking.

"My name is Melanie! My seat is here! You don't mind, do you?" Melanie asked. Misty was about to sware at her, and I ccould tell, but, I said.

"Sure! Go ahead! So, Melanie, my name is Ash, and this is Misty!"

"Is, Misty your, girlfriend? " Melanie asled nervously, obviously sensing Misty's anger.

"Waaa?! No! She just, travels with me! She's my best friend! Not my girlfriend! " I shouted frantically. Melanie chuckled.

"Ok! Sheesh! Chill out! So, why are you heading to the Flower Region? Catching more pokemon? Oh! Speaking of pokemon, is that a pikachu? And a togepi? Sooo super cute! " Melanie cooed.

"Yeah, this is my pikachu, and Misty, well, let's just say that she never takes her eyes off togepi, " I laughed. Wack! Misty punched me in the shoulder. Melanie jumped.

"Don't listen to Ash! He's so dense! He gets us lost ever where we go!" Misty and Melanie both giggled.

Misty's p.o.v.

"Really? That's hilarious! " I giggled.

"Yeah! I know right!" Melanie laughed.

"Ash! Since we haven't taken off yet, get up! We're switching seats!" I demanded.

"Why?!" Ash yelled.

"Because I said so!" I said coldly. Ash jumped and switched seats with me. Melanie and I high fived. Ash crossed his arms.

"Melanie! Over here!" I heard a girl yell. Melanie looked three rows behind us and I did too. I saw a beautiful blonde girl, deep blue eyes, tall, and defiantly older than Melanie. Ash stared at her, I elbowed him in the ribs. He stopped staring.

"What, Sincara?" Melanie said in an annoyed tone.

"Come sit here! There's an open seat!" She offered. This made Melanie perk up. She whispered to me a plan and got up to leave. I chuckled at her plan. Then, a handsome boy came up to where Melanie and Sincara were sitting, Melanie pointed to us and he sat next to me. When Ash noticed him he whispered.

"Misty, who is this? I don't like him!" I smirked and turned to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Misty! This is Ash! What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Daniel. So, is Ash your boyfriend? " Daniel asked me.

"No! Of course not!" I shouted. Daniel smirked.

"What?!" Ash spat.

"Nothin'" he said simply. Ash pulled me into the seat he was in and sat were I was. Apparently, he wanted to switch seats. Now, he was sitting next to Daniel, and I was back near the window.

"Ok, well, can I please sit near the lady? Unless, it's a problem, " he mocked. Ash and I switched seats again. Ash grabbed my hand though. I yanked it out if his. Daniel smirked at Ash wickedly. I ignored that though.

"So, Daniel, why are you going to the Flower Region? We're going there to run away from my evil sisters, Daisy, and Lilly," I asked sweetly.

"New start. I want to be a pokemon master! I just love pokemon so much! Pokemon are so interesting! Is that, a togepi?" Daniel asked.

"Yes! And this is Ash's pikachu! And, you're so right! Pokemon are amazing! Especially rare physic types! " I yelled happily. Ash just continued to glare at Daniel.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Daniel asked knowingly.

Ash's p.o, v.

"No," I spat.

"Ash! Be nice!" Misty hissed.

"Bluh!" I mumbled.

"Ash Ketchum! Be nice! Or else!" Misty snapped.

"Or else what?!" I asked without thinking. Number One rule with girls: Never, ever,NEVER aske or else what. EVER! EEspecially when that girl, is Misty Waterflower.

"Or else I will hit you with my mallet so many times that Ash Ketchum will be a stain on these seats!" She growled back. Daniel smirked and kissed her in the cheek as if to say"Great job on scaring him! Now, do it now!".

"Ok opassengers please buckle up! We will be taking off in five minutes! " our captain said.

As soon as Daniel took his arm off Misty, I put mine there. This made Misty jump.

"Hey, Mist. We're 'gonna be on this plane for how long? " I asked

"Um, I think Violet said, 42 hours. Wh?" She answered.

"Just wondering. Wait! 42 hours? Hell no!" I shouted.

"To little to late Ash!" Misty laughed.

"Violet! When we get off this thing I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I threatened.

Violet's p.o.v.

"Brock, did you hear Ash just say he was going to beat the shit out of me?" I asked. Brock nodded slowly. I shrugged.

"Hello! My name is Melanie! What's your name?" Melanie asked Brock and I. Brock began to stare at her. I punched him in the face.

"My name is Violet, and this is Brock!" I introduced us.

"Cool!" She yelped.

"Hi! I'm Sincara, Melanie's best friend! " Sincara said. Brock didn't dare stare.

"Hey!" I said.

Misty's p.o.v.

"Hahah! Oh Daniel! You're so funny! Hahah!" I laughed sweetly. This put Ash into the worst mood EVER!

"Thanks! Y'know, I find you very attractive! And, kind, sweet, smart, and very adorable! " he said kissing my forehead. Ash nearly exploded. He grabbed me, turned me around, and kissed me passionately on the lips. When he broke the kiss, Daniel picked me up, and we switched seats. Daniel slapped Ash, then punched him in the face. I turned Daniel around and gave him a black eye.

"Misty, I thought you were the one. I guess I was wrong!" He said and buried his head in his hands. I lifted his head and kissed him.

"Daniel! I think you're the one for me, too! I just don't like people hurting my friends! I'm sorry!" I apologized. He smiled and kissed me again. Ash cursed under his breath.

Ash's p.o.v.

I almost murdered Daniel. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it's I don't trust him. Daniel broke the kiss. Misty looked over his shoulder at me. I rolled my eyes at her. She looked back at Daniel.

"I love you, Misty, " Daniel whispered

"Yeah," Misty sighed.

"I'm'gonna hit the bathroom. Stay pretty!" He smiled. I moved over next to Ash.

"Ash, it's eleven at night, let's head to sleep," Misty suggetsed. She put an arm around me and layed her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her, too.

When Daniel came back he saw Misty and I, fast asleep in each other's arms.

Daniel's p.o.v.

I saw Ash, holding Misty, sleeping. I shook Misty awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I slapped her.

"Ow!" She yelped. This woke Ash up.

"What's wrong, Mist?" He asked.

"Daniel slapped me!" She whined. Ash sprang up and grabbed my collar.

"Violet! Brock! This ass just slapped Misty! And hard!" Ash called to his friends.

Violet's p.o.v.

"Did I just hear Ash say that an ass slapped my baby sister?!" I asked Brock. He nodded and we ran up to where Ash was holding Daniel against the wall.

"Is this the ass?" Brock asked. Ash nodded.

Brock's p.o.v.

I walked over to Ash and he let go of Daniel to go comfort Misty. Daniel kneed me in the gut and sent me flying backwards. He threw Ash on top of me. He jerked Misty to stand up. He punched her. This knocked her out cold. Violet came up to him.

"Hey! Flippin' ass hole! Don't hurt my sister! Or I'll beat the bloody shit out of 'ya!" Violet threatened.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Daniel mocked.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

Ok! I'm upping the rating 'cause I don't know how graphic I'll get in the fight between Violet and Daniel.

And just in case Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But, I do own Daniel, Sincara, and Melanie. So, ask if you want to use them.

Violet's p.o.v.

"Fight me 'ya ding dong!" I growled. Nobody, and I mean nobody, hurts my baby sister. Physically, or mentally. Especially, physically.

"If you insist, hit stuff!" He said, trying to punch me. I grabbed his hand and threw him backwards. He got up and went to kick me, I grabbed his foot picked him up, and slammed him into a seat, head first. He started bleeding through his mout and nose.

"Give up, jack ass?" I hissed.

"No! But, I want to fight Ash! Not you!" Daniel spewed out some more blood. I shrugged and helped Ash up. Daniel smirked an threw a punch. It hit Ash square jn the nose.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Daniel! Why the hell do you want to fight me?" I asked.

"You were sleeping, with Misty, in your arms! You know I love Misty! You really hurt me! So now, I'm'gonna hurt you!" Daniel kicked me. I slammed against the wall. Eveeyone was awake now. Attendants were trying to calm everyone. No one dared come near us.

"Did you say Ash was sleeping with my baby sister? Ash! I'm 'gonna hurt you in ways that aren't even invented yet!" Violet snapped.

"Not the time Violet!" Brock told her.

I kicked Daniel in the stomach. He flew into Violet's arms. She punched him so hard now he was unconscious. I ran over to Misty. She was very pale.

"Nurse! Attendant! Somebody! Girl unconscious, bleeding! Possibly dead!" I yelled in panic. Smack! Misty slapped me. God! Even unconscious that girl knows when I'm panicking!

"Ash! I'm still alive! He punched me! He didn't shoot me! " Misty laughed. I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

Melanie and Sincara ran ober to help me. Ash picked me up, because Daniel hurt my legs. Ash brought me to the sleeping area and put me in a bottom bunk bed.

"You 'gonna be alright? I can watch over you in tour sleep. Or, or, I could..." "Ash! I'll be fine! Chill out! Get to sleep! You'll need it!" Misty cut me off.

"Alright! Night Mist! Just wake me if 'ya need me!" I offered.

"I will!" I agreed.


	7. Chapter 7 A Long Night

Disclaimer. Still don't own pokemon

Misty's p.o, v.

"Ooohh! Oooooh! Ash!" I yelled. Ash sprang out of bed and had a bery concerned look on his face.

"What?!" He asked.

"My head hurts so much! I think I'm having a migraine! I feel nauseous! And my vision is blurry!" I said slowly, grabbing my sstomach.

"Oh no! Brock! Violet! Melanie! Sincara! Migraine issues!" Ash called.

"We're coming! " Violet yelled worriedly. The four of them burst into our room and ssurrounded me.

"Aaaaaassssssshhhhhh! Vvvviiiiiiooolleeeettt! Dying! Hhheeelllppp!" I cried.

"Brock! How is she?" Ash asked.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Ash, she's in the middle of a migraine! How do YOU think she is?" Brock asked sarcastically.

"She needs to be ok! She HAS to be ok! Please! Survive the migraine! " I prayed in my head.

"Brock, please see if you can do anything to ensure her survival, " Violet pleaded.

"I can try! But, she's in the puking stage! Ash, carry her to the bathroom, and make sure she doesn't puke her heart out!" Brock laughed. Smack! I smacked Brock upside the head.

"Misty! Hang in there!" I said to her as she puked into the toilet.

"I'm... puuuuke... trying!... puke!" Misty said in between barfing.

"Aww! Wait! I know a cure! Be right back!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

I cam back with pikachu.

"Thunder shock will clear your brain!" I said enthusiastically. Pikachu used thunder shock on Misty and she screamed.

"Aaaaasssshhhhhhh! Ow! Thunder shock clears your BRAIN! Not a MIGRAINE! " Misty shouted.

"Oh, yeah..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, at least I'm not vomiting anymore! Just feel like passing out! " Misty chuckled.

"Well, at least I'm here to make sure you don't die!" I giggled. Misty stood up and went to her bed.

"Misty! Are you alright?" Violet asked. Misty nodded and hopped into bed.

"Ok! Night! Ash, if she's dead in the morning I'm gonna beat the bloody shit out of 'ya!" Violet laughed. Violet and Brock went into their room.

"Hey, Mist. I'm going to sleep with you tonight. Is that ok? I want to make sure you don't have another migraine..." I asked nervously. Misty nodded and scooted over for me.

Daniel walked in, it was one in the morning. He saw Misty and I. He grabbed me and beat me up. Since I had just woken up, I couldn't fight back.

"Violet!" I shouted, not wanting to wake Misty. Violet came in and kicked Daniel in the crotch.

"Please buckle up, we'll be landing in 5 minutes! " our captain said. I woke up Misty. We walked back to our seats and prepared for landing.


	8. Chapter 8 Exploring the Flower Region

Ash's p.o.v.

"Oh, Ash! Look how beautiful everything is! " Misty cooed.

"Not as beautiful as you! " I wanted to say."Yeah! So beautiful! " I sighed. Misty looked at me funny. I just put a goofy grin on my face. Misty shrugged.

"Let's find a hotel!" Violet squealed.

"No way! Camping is the best! " Misty corrected. Violet used the vioce Misty was so afraid of.

"We're going to a hotel and that's that!"Misty whinced, but nodded.

I draped an arm over her shoulders. She looked at me curiously, but just shrugged.

"Yes! Maybe, just maybe, I have a chance!" I thought dreamily.

"Earth to Ash! Stop daydreaming!" Misty thwacked the back of my head.

"Oh! Uh, sorry! Let's, g-go!" I cursed myself for stuttering. Misty giggled. I pullee her closer to me. She immediately stopped giggling and looked at me again.

"Ash? Why do you keep pulling me into you?" Misty asked. I blushed and my eyes widened.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked myself out loud. Misty slipped out of my arms and walked next to her sister. Someone did slip back into my arms as well though. It was Melanie. She winked at me. Misty scoffed.

"This could be interesting..." I thought. Melanie put her arm around me. As she layed her head on my shoulder her beautiful black hair drifted above her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at the sight. All though, I didn't love Melanie the way I love Misty. Sure, Melanie was beautiful, smart, she looked talented, ahe was caring, and sweet, too. But Misty, she had a temper. One that i thought made her irresistible.

"The reason I asked if you and Misty were a couple was, I wanted to go out with you, " Melanie blushed uncontrollably. I gave her a small smile. I looked over at Misty whi was currently running very fast towards a hotel. Apparently the hotel we were staying at.

"I was about to run after her when Melanie kissed me. When finally got her to break away, I apologized to her and ran after Misty. I saw her turn into the woods. I frantically searched through the woods for Misty when two hands picked me up so I couldn't see them.

"Uh uh! No way, Romeo! You hurt Misty, you 'gonna die!" The voice was Sincara. I easily squirmed out of her grasp and heard her running after me. I bumped into someone, and I fell ontop of them. Misty.

"Get off me Ketchum! I don't need you hitting on me, AND Melanie! Make up your mind, Mr. Pokemon Master!" She hissed.

"No! I wasn't hitting on Melanie! Or you! I was just being nice! Melanie kissed ME!" I pouted. I buried my head in my hands. Misty shooed Sincara and lifted my head. She had that cute twinkle in her eyes like she did when she made me feel better. She smiled at me and winked. I giggled. I slipped an arm around her. She slid even closer to me.

"Come, ON! We're going to see the Coùntrè Lé ARênģè!" Misty mused.

"Awesome! I can't wait! Now, say what you just said, but in English!" I asked forcefully.

"Countray Li Airenjay! Take all the French out of it!" Misty pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"So, the Flower Region, is, French?" I asked a question within a statement.

"Wee wee!" Misty squealed.

"If you have to use the bathroom, either wait, or, go in a bush!" I joked. Wack! Misty hit me in the head with her mallet.

"Kidding! So, know any other Frenchy words? " I apologized.

"Mmmhhhmmm! Arù Staķé! Ďicimà! Wùllè Gentrè! And, now I'll say them so you understand! Arue Stackay! Deceamay! Wullee Gentray! See! Oh, Flower Region is SOOO romantic! " Misty sighed dreamily.

"Let me try! Artūro Vatallí!" I exclaimed happy.

"Hahhahhahahhahhahhzhahhahzhhzhshzhhsh! Hhhhhhuuuuuuuuhhhhh! Hhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahzhzhzhzhz! Hhahhhahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahah! Misty laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"And what is so funny, Miss Waterflower?" I asked slyly.

"Oh, nothing, " she replied nuzzling closer to me. Since she was completely leaning on me. I let go of her, cauding her to fall. I got a head start since I knew she would chase me.

I burst out of the woods and was tripped by pikachu. Misty on the other hand, tripped on me.

"Ugh! Ketchum! "Misty complained.

"Not a walk in the park here, either, Waterflower!" I retorted. I tried to get up, but Misty was on me.

"Get off me, Misty!" I snapped.

"Hmmm... I could... but, no!" She replied smugly.

"Alright, you forced me to o this!" I laughed and pinned her on the ground. She struggled to get loose, she failed. I smirked as she riggled around in my grasp that was not loosening any time soon.

"Had enough? " I asked cconfidentiality.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Oh, well, I could let you go, but, no!" I mocked her tone.

Misty's face turned red in anger. I grinned. She squealed in surpras I pretended to fall, but ccaught myself millimeters from crushing her. Violet was now laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Thanks, Violet! " Misty said sarcastically.

"Sorry! Normally you'd murder Ash for pinning you! You're actually ALLOWING it! Oh! I know what you're doing! Ash, watch ouy, she'll hurt you awfully! " Violet laughed.

"Really? I'd like to see her try!" I mocked. Misty tried to move every part of her body, but again, failed.

"Ash! Let me go!" Misty screamed.

I decided that I could blackmail her.

"Ok! I'll let youngo, if, you do whatever I tell you, for a hole day!" I offered."Deal?"

"No!" She rejected. I kissed her lightly, she flinched.

"Does that bother you? " I asked in a smart ass tone.

"YES, KETCHUM!" She fumed.

"Ok!" I said before kissing her again, and again, and again.

Violet saw this and stopped laughing. She stomped over to me and jerked me to my feet. She gave me a death glare.

"What the flipping hell? Don't kiss my sister! Ketchum, I will kill you, especially if she doesn't want you to! Got that, Ketchum?" Violet threatened. I whinced. Violet helped Misty up and Misty immediately tackled me back down. I shoved her off like a feather, she was still worn out from struggling out of my grasp, even though she failed.

"Get off me, AGAIN!" She screached. She got an arm loose and knocked me out cold.

Misty's p.o, v.

"Now THAT'S the Misty I know!" Violet mused and she gave me a high five.

I carried Ash about half the way, then he woke up.

"Wah? Whay happened? Why is Little Miss Mallet here carrying me? And why do I have a pounding headache?" Ash moaned.

"Little Miss Mallet is carrying you because she felt bad about knocking you out. And why you have a pounding headache, Misty knocked you out. Any more questions.?" Violet explained.

"Little Miss Mallet knocked me out, then felt BAD about it? That's a new one!" Ash laughed. I dropped him.

"Oops!" I mocked. Ash glared at me, then ggrabbed my leg and tripped me.

"Ash Ketchum! " I laughed.

"Misty Waterflower!" Ash laughed back.

We were both on the ground when Violet and Brock left into the hotel. Ash and I just continued to roll around on the ground, laughing and screaming.

Violet's p.o.v.

"Oh those two are 'gonna either murder each other, or make out," Brock chuckled. I stopped and turned on my heels, stompimg towards the fighting teens.

"Get up! " I snapped. Neither Misty or Ash moved.

"I SAID GET UP!" I screached. Ash and Misty jumped up, but were still fighting.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I hissed, Ash jumped on Misy dispite my order. The to childish teens were stil at it.

"Get the hell up! You're 12 years old! Act it!" I snapped. Ash elbowed Misty, and she returned the favor. I grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them into the hotel. Brock already had us checked in.

Daisy's p.o.v.

"Ok! Let's go find a hotel!" I squealed. We had been shopping for hours. I had about 8 mini skirts, 5 shirts, 10 jeans, 43 pairs of shoes, and 55 dresses. Lilly had 43 dresses, 9 jeans, 4 mini skirts, 7 shirts, 28 pairs of shoes, and 1 hat. Now, hotel time.

"OOH DIAMOND RING SHALLET! ITS THE BEST! Let's go! " Lilly sped towards the Diamond Ring Shallet.

"Ooh Lilly," I thought.

Ash's p.o.v.

"What room we stayin' in, Brock?" I asked, nudging Misty.

"Zeus's Sky suit. Best they have! " he answered. Misty hip-checkimg me.

"Alright!" Misty squealed.

"Lovin' the Diamond Shallet!" Melanie mused.

"Wait, are we all, staying, in one, suit?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, why?" Brock replied.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you that, " Misty sighed, Brock understood what she meant and blushed bright red.

"Hey, Mels and I need to get to Florescent Town! Bye!" Sincara stated and they both ran out the doors.

"Didn't Melanie say"Lovin' the Diamond Shallet?" I mean, I thought they were staying with us? Besides, it's the Diamond RING Shallet!" I corrected. Misty elbowed me.

"Yeah, but, less people the better! Less attention. Daisy and Lilly probably followed us!" Violet warned.

"More the reason to get the hell in our hotel room!" Misty replied and ran to the elevator.

The elevator was for two. I ran in with Misty. She glared at me evily.


	9. Chapter 9 Elevator Music

Ash's p.o.v.

"Ash! Why did YOU come in here with me?" Misty snarled. I pushed the stop button, Misty looked at me like she was thinking of murder.

"What the hell!" Misty snapped.

"I want you to explain why you're so mad at me!" I snapped back.

"You kissed me, in front of my sister! Then made me look weak, in front of my sister! " Misty cried. A slow song came on.

"Oh! I love this song!" She squealed.

"Me, too!" I yelped. It was a song for couples to dance to. I used to dance with my last girlfriend,. Well, sort of girlfriend. She had a HUGE crush on me. She was cute, but, a mean girl. Misty is sirta the same wzy, but, she's not as mean as Kelsi was. Who knew brunnets could be so mean!

"Y'know, I used to dance with my best friend, Kaleb to this song. It's my favorite! " Misty sighed dreamily.

"Kaleb? Have I met him?" I asked jealously. Mksty smirked.

"No, but he's cute, smart, talented, sweet, kind, caring, tall! Oh, I could just go on forever!" She cooed.

"I danced with Kelsi, my old girlfriend. So, since we both like dancing to this song, maybe we could, dance togeth?" I requested. I could sense I hit one of her few soft spots.

"Sure!" She happily mused. We walked closer to each other and started slow dancing. It was a 10 minute song. Misty laied her her on my shoulders as we danced jn the small room. When the song finished we stayed like that for a few more minutes, thwn we stepped away, blush and all.

"Misty, um, you're a g-good d-dancer," I broke the awkward silence.

"You, too. 'Gotta admit, you sure know how to cheer a person up! Now, can you PLEASE start the elevator again?" She laughed. I pressed the red button and we were soon on the top floor where our room is.

"Wow..." Misty sighed as we saw the sky like room. Purple and white walls, clouds on the ceiling, lighting bolt chairs. Breath taking.


	10. Chapter 10 Enough Room for Ten People

Ash's p.o.v.

"Look at this marvelous work! Purple and white sky's, clouds on the ceiling! Lightning bolts everywhere!" Misty cooed.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Violet and Brock walked in.

"Why did it take you so long? We were waiting for fifteen minutes! " Violet wined.

"Ash stopped the button and we fought, " Misty lied. I nodded in agreement. Violet and Brock shrugged and went to explore the ginormous suit.

"Hey, thanks for lying. I know it was hard for you," I sighed. Misty pit a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm taking a nap. Wait, how're we 'gonna decide who gets what room?" Misty asked. I shrugged and she went down the middle hall, I followed. She went into the last room, I went into the one next to it. There was a door connecting the two rooms. I knocked on the door, Misty opened it.

"Yes, Ash?" She asked.

"'Wanna play a prank on Brock and Violet? " I smirked. She got a mishivious look on her face.


	11. Chapter 11 The Raging Prank

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty and I were sitting on my bed and thinking about a prank.

"Ash! Misty!" Violet yelled. Misty and I stood up and walked into the main room to see Violet, holding, a plunger.

"Brock something down the drain in the cloud bedroom. Go get it," she ordered.

"Um, oookkkkkk!" I moaned. Misty moaned to.

We trudged into the room and Brock told us he dropped a ring down the drain. When he left he shut the door. I heard a click sound and I went ti open the door, it wouldn't open. Violet and Brock locked us in. A small room. Together. Three words. I'm. 'Gonna. Die.

"M-misty? W-why is the door locked?" I asked. Misty immediately went stiff and ran iver to the door. Yup, it was locked.

"Dammit! Vvvviiiioooolllleeetttt!" Misty wined.

"Bbbbrrrooockkk!" I mimiced her tone.

"Whhat?" Violet asked innocently.

"Um, I think you know!" Misty snapped. OOutside the door I heard Violet and Bro k chuckle.

"They set us up! They want us to become friends, ones that won't try to murder each other! " Misty flung herself on the bed. I flung myself next to her. We started talking, and saying how WE were supposed to prank THEM!

"We should at least just try to be happy! I mean, this is a good prank!" I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12 Awkward Romance

Misty's p.o.v.

Ash and I were sleeping, very close to one another. When I woke up, Ash was pounding on the door.

"Brock! Violet! Let us out! Now!" Ash screamed. I chuckled, he whipped around to face me.

"What's so funny? We're stuck in this freaking room! You shouldn't be laughing, you should be screaming! Just like you always do!" Ash slid down the door and buried his face in his hands. I stopped laughing and started banging on the door. Ash looked up at me, and started laughing. I smirked at him. Ash stood up and helped me bang.

"Ash, I have an idea! Violet, Brock! We need food!" I yelled, Ash gave me a high five. Violet and Brock came in with two omelets, toast, and bacon. Ash and I were staring at the food in awe. We were to dumbfounded to realize they had left. Ash and I jumped in the ginormous breakfast.

"Thanks, guys!" I yelled, still forgetting our plan.

"Misty, our plan!" Ash cried.

"Dammit!" I shouted slamming my fist on the ground.

"I'm going back to bed," I said. Ash did too.

"Yeah, I'm tired!" He agreed.

I woke up and Ash and I were snuggling. Ash was still fast asleep. I tried pushing him off lightly, he woke up.

"Mornin' Mist!" Ash yawned.

"Morning, now, please get off me!" I wined. Ash scotted away from me.

"And, bye the way, it's nit morning!" I corrected. Ash rolled hi eyes, and rolled out of bed.

Ash and I were still groggy from sleeping, he kissed me lightly on the cheek, I kissed back.

"Wait, did we just?"

"Yup!"

"Eeewww!" We both screamed.


	13. Chapter 13 Daisy and Lilly

Daisy's p.o.v.

"Lilly! Let's go take Misty! I saw them come ojt of the Zeus's Sky suit! I bet they're still there!" I said as Lilly and I walked into their room, they really should lock their door.

"Help! We're locked in this stupid room!" I heard Misty yell from down the hall.

"Coming! Maid services! " I used a fake girl voice.

I opened the door and Ash, and Misty were jumping up and down with joy, then, they saw it was us.

"Daisy! Lilly! Ashhh!" Misty cried.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave us alone?! Little witches!" Ash yelled.

"Aw! Is the little man mad? Poor baby! Now, give us Misty! She needs to run the gym! Come on! Give her!" I mocked grabbing Misty's hand.

"Daisy! Please, leave! I want to travel with Ash, and Brock!" Misty cried.

"No! Like we'd come all this way to just give up!" Lilly sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm not letting you take her! Just, hire someone! " I suggested.

"Um, then we'd have to like, pay them!" Daisy said like it was a no duh situation.

"You'd have to pay me, too!" Misty coppied her sister's tone.

"Well, yeah! But, we could pay you, less!" Lilly pointed out.

"No, you couldn't! " Misty yelled.

"Leave, now! Misty needs to travel with me! Please!" Ash begged.

"Y'know, alright, fine! We'll hire someone to do our job!" I sighed and grabbed Lilly's hand.

"We're going back to Cerulean! I have a plan!" I hissed.


	14. Chapter 14 The Grand Kiss

Ash's p.o.v.

"Ash! This is the most fun I've ever had!" Misty squealed.

"Me too!" I agreed. We were currently on the Raichu's Bolt, we were waiting for it to drop us back down. It launched us up, and it drops you when you least expect it.

"Aaahhh!" Everyone on the ride screamed as we were dropped. Once we got off I ran Misty to the nearest pizza shop.

"You and your appetite! " Misty laughed.

"Yeah..." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"MY I take your order?" A beautiful blonde waitress asked. I began to stare and drool at her, Misty got furious.

"I'll have two slices of peperoni pizza, please, " Misty answered. I continued to stare at her until Misty kicked my shins.

"I'll have a medium peperoni pizza, with a large fry, and an orange soda," I answered. The waitress smiled and left.

"Get a little jealous, Mist?" I mocked her.

"No! You weren't answering her! So, k kicked you!" She retorted evily.

"And here's the food for the happy couple! " the waitress mused.

"We're not a couple!" I spat.

"Trust me, we're not!" Misty yelled.

"Alright! But, jf you're not a couple, why did you come to the festival together?" She asked knowingly, she looked, familiar.

"And, why did you sleep with her?" She asked.

"Sincara, you ass!" Misty laughed.

"Sorry! Wanted to mess with 'ya! I know you two aren't dating! Ok, see you two later!" Sincara giggled and went to another table.

"Whenever your done, we should go on the Attract Attack ride! " Misty suggested.

"But, that ride is for couples! " I pointed out.

"So? We know we're not a couple, and our friends know that, too!" Misty convinced me.

"Yeah, you're right!" I agreed. I finished, and we walked towards the ride, we had the boat shaped like a rose.

I slipped an arm around Misty, she layed her head on my shoulder. We looked into each other's eyes, we leaned forwards until we kissed. I pulled Misty into me, and Misty threw her arms around my neck. The boat stopped in Cupid Lane, as we kissed. Misty was the best kisser, EVER! Even though, I'm not to shabby myself.

When the boat started moving again, we broke apart and were silent. Misty broke it.

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

"Does this mean?"

"Yup," we finished each other's sentences.

"I thought we were just friends?" Misty sighed.

"Me, too," I agreed.

"Maybe, it's just the, place we're in!" Misty suggested.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. We got off the boat and saw Brock and Violet.


	15. Chapter 15 Explanations

Misty's p.o.v.

"Hey! Did you just get off that love ride?" Violet hissed.

"Yeah, but, nothing happened! " I lied.

"Misty, that's your lying voice! Tell me the truth!" Violet demanded.

"Misty and I, kissed. Well, more like, made out," Ash confessed. I stomped on his foot.

"Really! Misty, why the hell did you kiss him!" Violet snapped.

"I didn't mean to! " I cried.

"Really, we didn't plan it! It kinda just, happened! " Ash yelped.

"Why were you even doing on the ride? How did you get out if the room? Why did you and Ash kiss? Answer me!" Violet fumed.

"We were on the ride because we've been on all the other rides! Daisy and Lilly tried to take me, left, and they left the door open! And I kissed Ash because I love him!" K jissed so quickly nobody heard what I said.

"Ok, I heard the first two, what was thag last one? "Violet asked.

"I kissed Ash because, we were caught up in the moment!" I sighed in relief nk one heard me, at least, I THOUGHT no one heard me.

"Hey, Misty. Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Brock asked. I nodded and followed him.

"Did you say you love Ash?" Brock askdd. My eyes widened and my body got tense.

"Yes," I sighed. Brock clapped.

"Shh! They might wonder!" I hissed.

"Sorry!" Brock laughed.

"Hey! Come on! We're heading back to the hotel! " Ash called to me. We ran over to them, me next to Ash, Brock next to Violet.


	16. Chapter 16 Finding Out

Ash's p.o.v.

"Oh! I love walking! Especially long distances! " Misty cooed.

"Yeah! " I agreed. Violet squished in between us. I went on the other side of Misty.

"I don't want YOU next to my baby sister! She's only 12!" Violet hissed.

"First of all, even if there WAS something between us, I wouldn't listen to YOU, second, I'm not a baby! And lastly, I'm almost 13!" Misty argued.

"I don't care how old you are! I don't care if you don't think you're a baby, you are one! And I really don't care if you don't think you love Ash, because you both love each other! So just shut up and listen to me!" Violet hissed.

"Violet, calm down! Even if Misty liked Ash, or Ash like Misty, it's none of your business!" Brock defended like he knew something.

"Misty, I'm just looking out for you! You're my little sister! I can't help it when I worry! I don't want some ass-head knocking you up at 13!" Violet laughed. This offended me.

"Hey, let's run faster! We can get to the hotel faster!" I insisted. I snatched Misty's hand and we ran to the hotel. This time in the elevator, we didn't dance. When we got into the our room I sat down and motioned Misty to come sit next to me.

"Misty can I tell you something? " I asked.

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully.

"Misty, I think I love you! " I admit. Misty leapt into my arms and kissed me. I threw her under me and we made out on the bed.

Violet ran in and saw us. We were so dying tonight.


	17. Chapter 17 Violet's Worry Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

Ash's p.o.v.

"What the bloody hell?! Get your ass out of bed! Now!" Violet snapped. Misty and I weren't doing anything. We were still fully clothed, just, making out.

"Ash, I thought you liked Melanie!" Violet accused.

"No, Melanie liked ME!" I told her.

"I don't care anymore! Date, kiss, get pregnant! I don't care!" Violet stomped out of the room.

"Ash, I need to talk to her. Please, don't make out with the next girl you see!" Misty laughed and chasdd her sister.

Misty's p.o.v.

"Violet! Wait! We were only kissing!" I called out. Violet stopped and brought me to the nearest park bench.

"That's just it! You were KISSING Ash! I told you directly that I didn't want you kissing boys! At least not until you were 16! Then you go and make out with Ash!" Violet cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your life! I'm responsible enough not to get pregnant! Even if I got pregnant, it's my life!" I explained.

"I know! But, I don't want what happened to Daisy to happen to you!" Violet yelped.

"What happened to Daisy?" I asked.

"A guy, just like Ash, was her boyfriend. She was your age. The boy brought her to her bedroom. It started off as him just making out with her on the bed, then, he got her pregnant. Her baby died because she wasn't old enough, and her body wasn't ready. I just don't want you to go through that!" Violet sobbed.

"I wouldn't do something that idiotic! I'm smart! And Ash, will never do something like that until I was ready!" I told her.

"I know, just, guys can be so sly about getting girls pregnant! They act all inoccent, then, they strike! Just, be careful!" Violet said and walked away. Ash came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not that kind of person! I would never get you pregnant unless you were ready!" He went back into the hotel room.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself.


	18. Chapter 18 Daisy's Plan

Disclaimer don't own pokemon

Daisy's p.o.v.

Lilly and I wereon the pplane to Cerulean.

"My plan is, to hire Daniel! He is furious with Ash and Misty! More specific, he's mad at Ash because he stole her from him. Daniel is right over there! I'm going to ask him if he wants to help us. You, stay here," I told Lilly. She nodded and I walked over to Daniel's seat.

"Hey! Aren't you cute! Maybe you could help us with something! It might interest you!" I said slyly.

"Sure! And thanks! What's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"I want you to get rid of Ash, and bring us Misty. When you get her, bring her to the Cerulean gym. Bring Ash, too. We need him to bribe Misty," I explained.

"Yes ma'am! And might I say, you are just as sexy as Misty! Exceot, you're my age, taller, and has a devious mind!" He complimented. I walked back to my sezt and gave Lilly a high five.

"Piece of cake!" I mused.


	19. Chapter 19 Ash and Misty

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty! Please, stop ignoring me, or acting awkward!" I pleaded. Ever since we made out, she's been acting like I was some creep.

"I'm sorry!" She spat.

"We could kiss!" I suggetsed.

"Well... No! I can't! But, I do want to kiss you!" She kept on debating with herself. After a few more minutes, I got annoyed. I grabbed Misty and kissed her passionately. Her birthday is tomorrow, and I want her to like me on that day.

"Ash!" She shoved me off. This did it. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her, not letting go, no matter how much she screamed.

Violet and Brock knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so, they just came in.

"Ash? Whay are you doing with my sister?" Violet asked. Her voice was so cold it could freeze the sun, in fact...

"Violet! Your voice is so cold that it could frees the sun!" I laughed. Misty must have gotten over ignoring me, because she jumped on me.

Misty jumped in to arms and kissed me.

"Ash, is kissing his girlfriend!" Misty answered her still unanswered question.

"Yeah? Well, guess what? I forbid him to even talk to you! No more Ash and Misty! No more friendships until you're 17! No, 18! You're going back home, and you're not leaving the gym until you're an adult! Misty Waterflower, you are grounded for the rest of your childhood!" Violet screamed.

"Screw you!" I hissed and kissed Misty, just to prove a point. Violet growled and threw me backwards, at least, she tried. I am in love with Misty, and I'm not letting Violet take her away from me.

"Hey! What gives?" She asked furiously.

"VViolet, I love Misty! No matter how strong you may be, I will not let you take Misty from me. So, go kiss Brock or something!" I snapped and Misty and I walked oit of the room.

"Violet, you need to calm down! You can't just ground Misty for 7 years! Plus, Ash is clearly in love with Misty, just, let them date!" Brock said.

Violet's p.o.v.

"Ash! Misty! PPlease! I'm sorry!" I pleaded. Misty turned around, Ash only stopped because Misty did.

"Yes Violet?" Misty hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just, tense about dating before 14! Just forgive me! Please! " I begged.

"It's fine! Leave my love life, in my life!" Misty laughed.

"No! Misty, it's NOT FINE! She thinks I'm thinks I'm just some sleeze bag who's going to knock you up! But, I'm not!" Ash cried.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Hey, cheer up! I still love you!" Misty said smoothly.

"I know! Let's just go back to hotel room. I need a nap," I suggested. I ran back to my room and slammed the door. I forgot about the door connecting my room with Misty's.

"Ash," Misty said as she came through the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Want to dance? I think you look sexy dancing," Misty cooed. I stood up and twirled her into my arms.

"Sexy enough for you?" I asked slyly.

"Oh yeah, baby!" She yelped.


	20. Chapter 20 Daniel is Back

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty... I... Need to... Breath!" Misty and I have been kissing, and I got the need, to breathe.

""Sorry! But you never know when Violet will change her mind on us dating!" Misty laughed and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I don't care if she forbids you to kiss me! I am in charge of my life. And you are in charge of yours, " I told her. We were in the pizzeria when Daniel walked in.

"Misty! Kiss. Me. Now!" I demanded noticing Daniel. I was hoping that he wouldn't notice our faces.

"Hey! Buddies! Long time no see!" He hip checked Misty so he could sit down next to her.

"Hey Daniel!" Misty greeted friendily.

"Oh thank God you fforgive me! How 'bout you, Ash? Do you forgive me?" Daniel pleaded.

"Yes," I choked out. Misty winked at me.

"Great! So, Misty. I met up with your sisters! They wanted me to take you back to Cerulean! Ha! I came back to marry you!" Daniel laughed. By now, I was standing up cursing at him.

"Daniel, Ash and I are, dating... think I can sit with him?" Misty asked. Daniel shrugged and sat where I was and I sat down next to Misty. I put an arm around her.

"How long have you two been dating?" He asked.

"Two days. Two glorious days!" Misty cooed and kissed me.

"Nothing, serious?" Daniek asked.

"You can bet on your damn life it's serious!" I hissed. I knew he was hitting on Misty. I also knew he was planning on taking Misty back to Cerulean.

"What's wrong? If it's so serious, Misty wouldn't dump you!" Daniel smirked.

"LEAVE! LEAVE RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR CHEATING ASS OUT OF HERE, NOW! " Misty growled. Daniel scrambled out of the pizzeria.

"Such a hot temper!"I mused. I kissed her. She smiled. We got some pizza and went back to the hotel.


	21. Chapter 21 Daniel's Plan

Daniel's p.o.v.

I needed to find a way to get Misty and Ash back to Cerulean. Misty, I've got her wrapped around my finger. Ash, also, has Misty wrapped around HIS finger.

"Hey hot stuff!" A brunette teen girl said to me.

"Hey," I winked. The girl and her friends giggled.

"Too easy!" I thought. Girls just throw themselves at me! Not that I mind.

Misty. Ash won't leave her side now that he knows I'M back. I'll have to get her when he goes to the bathroom or something. Getting Ash though, once Misty is gone, he'll be on DOUBLE alert. I NEED to think! I've got to think! Or else, Daisy will murder me. Wait! Murder! Violet. That little bitch! If she even THINKS it's me, she'll kick the crap out of me.

"Think Danny, THINK! You're WAY to handsome to die!" I thought. I've got it! Once Misty is gone, wait 'till Ash is sleeping, then, nab him! I am a genius!


	22. Chapter 22 Arrested

Ash's p.o.v.

"Hey, Misty! Later, want to go for a walk in the woods?" I asked.

"Sure! No bug pokemon, Mr. Sly!" Misty laughed.

"No promises!" I chuckled.

"Fair enough!" Misty gave me a peck on the cheek.

...

Daniel's p.o.v.

"See you at 8, Jenni!" I told the brunette who had complemented me earlier today.

"Yup! Eeekk!" She squealed.

"Now, I heard Ash and Misty are going for a walk in the woods. Hit two birds, with one stone!" I laughed. I saw the couple skip into the woods holding hands. I followed discretely.

...

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty and I were walking when I hears a crack sound from behind us. I pulled Misty into a tight hug. I knew Danieel's plan, I was on guard.

"Ash!" Misty was pulled out of my grasp. I looked around, I saw no one.

I sprinted out of the woods as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Why the hell did I leave pikachu at the hotel?!" I asked myself. I saw Officer Jenny walking down the street.

"Officer Jenny! Help!" I yelped. She ran over to me with her walky-talky ready to call for bback-up.

"Yes?"she asked quickly.

"Misty! We were walking in the woods, when I heard a noise. I grabbed her because this guy, Daniel, is trying to take her back to Cerulean! She was taken from me! I looked around, but she was gone!" I cried. She nodded.

"Yes, this is Jenny. Stolen girl. Lake Bound woods. Suspect named Daniel. Looks like, uh, sir, what does Daniel look like?" She asked.

"Deep green eyes, light grass green hair, tall, voice, incredibly annoying, " I described.

"Dark green eyes, light dreen hair, very tall. Contact me immediately, and keep an eye, if you see anyone matching this description. Jenny out," she finished.

"I'll help you scope the area some more. We might find some evidence. Now, how long has Daniel been a threat? Also, what is your name?" she aksked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Daniel has been a threat for about a week. He beat Misty and I up on the plane ride here," I answered.

"Daniel ShertonPine! He's wanted in seven states! He's known for getting a firl interested, that has a guy thag likes her, but isn't dating her, thwn, beating the guy, and girl up, claiming they were cheating on him. Heard lots of complaints," she moaned in discust.

"That's EXACTLY what happened to us!" I groaned.

"Let's go! He might sitll be near!" She yelped.

...

Misty's p.o.v.

I was in a cage, ina hotel room. I was kidnapped by Daniel. I was tied upp, and mh mouth was covered aith a cloth. Daniel was currently pacing around the room muttering stuff to himself. I could make some of it out.

"How do I get Ash? Damn kid doesn't know when to give the hell up when it comes to Misty! Well, I'll figure that out later, right now, got me a lady. Misty! I'm going out! Don't go anywhere!"he chuckled. Once he left, I called out corsela. I got the cloth on my mouth to fall ioff by wriggling my nose.

"Corsela, cut the ropes with your horns!" I comanded. Corsela did so, ans within minutes, I was free.

"Corsela, return! Starmi, go!" I yelled. "Starmi, swift attack on the bars!" I told starmi. I called back starmi and keft the room. No cage can hold Misty Waterflower!

...

Ash's p.o.v.

"I still don't see any evidence. I'm sorry Ash. What does Misty look like?" Officer Jenny asked me.

"Beautiful aqua eyes, orange hair, slim, temperamental, yellow shirt with suspenders and shorts. She also has a red backpack," I answered.

"Thank you. I'll go scan the festival, and then go and check the hotels. Stay safe," she said. Jenny walked away. I ran back to my hotel, praying that Misty woukd be there.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Violet and Brock asked me.

"Misty is gone!" I cried.

"What? Who!?" Brock screamed. Violet ran out the door.

"Ash! Why did Violet just run out of the room crying?" I heard a female voice say. I smiled. I turned around and saw Misty, but, then I stopped smiling.

"Misty! You're, cut, and bruised, scared on your arms. Oh Misty!" I cried as I picked her up into a passionate kiss. She fell asleep in my arms.

"Brock, help me bring her to Nurse Joy!"I demanded. After about an hour of carrying Misty, Brock and I switched, now, I was carrying our bags, and Broxk had Misty.

"Ash, take Misty. I'll hold the door, and I'll get Nurse Joy!" Brock said. I nodded. He went to hold rhe door and I went into the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy! Please, help Misty!" I pleaded. Nurse Joy took a look at her, and out a warm cloth on her head. She took her into a room, I followed.

"She'll be alright! Stay with her, and tell me is she wakes up," just then, Misty shifted.

"Misty! She's recovering fsster than I expected! She'll be fine once she wakes up!" Nurse Joy squealed with joy. Misty rolled over and Nurse Joy left.

"Ash?" Misty moaned.

"Yeah. Are you alright? You kinda fainted in my arms," I laughed. I heard a small giggle. I started rubbing her back. She squealed at the sudden feel of skin.

"I'm fine. And at least I fainted in your arms, and not the cage I was in," Misty mumbled. I helped her stand up, and she fell, I caught her.

"I've got you! Come on, I'll carry you," I offered. She nodded no, but I picked her up anyways. She put her arms around my neck for extra safety. I planted a kiss on the top of her head, expecting a reply, she fell asleep again. Nurse Joy rushed over.

"I told you that you could leave when she wakes up!" She yelled.

"She was up. She went back to sleep, " I said quietly.

"Right. Back in the room!" Nurse Joy shooed us, Misty woke back up.

"Are we leaving?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered. Brock Misty and I walked out of the center, well, I was carrying Misty. Misty snuggled iinto my chest.

"Look at the cute couple! You stole Misty from my hotel room!" Daniel hissed. Misy tried to walk, but couldn't. I set Misty down behind a tree. I ppunched Daniel in the noseand told Brock to get Officer Jenny.

"You know what? Misty and I ARE a cute couple! And if you so much as THINK about hurting her, you'll have ME to deal with!" I hissed.

Suddenly, a water jun struck Daniel in the face, then a swift attack. Daniel fell to the ground when Brock and Officer Jenny came running over.

"Finally! We have the little criminal! Is Misty alright, Ash?" Officer Jenny asked. I suddenly remembered Misty and ran to get her. She was rubbing the gem on starmi. She didn't notice me, so after she recalled starmi, I scooped her up. At first, she squeaked, when she noticed that it was me, she slapped me, then kissed me.

"Hey! Llove yo, too!" I laughed.

"Guessing that the'hey!' Was for the slap, which I did because you scared me. And the, 'love you, too!' Was because I kissed you. Am I right?" Misty chuckled.

"Yup!" I giggled and planted a kiss on her head before running back to Officer Jenny.

"Where are we going?" Misty laughed.

"Officer Jenny!" I told her. Officer Jenny asked me to set her down and I did. She examined her scratches then looked back at Daniel.

"Did you do this to her?" She asked sternly. He nodded and she put ankle cufs on as well as the hand cufs. He moaned.

"Well, Daniel and I are going to the station. Let me know if you kids need anymore help!" Jenny said and dragged Daniel to the police station. Misty kissed me with delight just before faling out of exhaustion. I continued to carry her back to the hotel. Thank God tthat criminal is gone.


	23. Chapter 23 Birthday

Ash's p.o.v.

Today is Misty's birthday. She is officially 13. I turn 13 tomorrow. Misty isn't THAT much older than me. Misty was still sleeping, and so were Violet and Brock. I slipped out of the hotel and got her something I knew she would love. When I came back in everyone was still sleeping, except Brock.

"Ash? What are you doing up? Normally Misty wakes you up around eight thirty. It's only six! Wait! Gold box. Huge blush. Shifting uncomfortably. Misty! You snuck out to get something for Misty! You are so in love!" Brock cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you just shut up?! What if someone heard you for cryin' out loud!" I laughed. Tiptoed down into my room and after about ten minutes, I heard a soft knock on the door connecting Misty and I's rooms.

"Come in, Misty!" I said, slippinh the small box under my pillow. Misty walked in with MAJOR bed head. She trudged over to my bed and sat down next to me. She has done this the whole time we've been in Petal City. I placed a kiss on her soft lips as I did every morning. Kissing Misty was like a living Heaven to me. She wss so perfect to me, I thought she had no flaws. As did her two evil sisters. Weird. Out of tthe four Waterflower children, two are evil, and two are nice. Well, nice-ish. One if the parents must have been evil. Misty doesn't know her father, just like , me. TThat's another thing we have in common. My dad walked out on us when I was born. He wanted a girl, and didn't want a boy. He didn't want me. Same thing wjth Misty. He wanted at least one boy. When Misty was born, he left. Misty's mother, Shyla, hasn't told her about her father. She didn't even know his name. I am going through the same thing. Except, Misty's mother died when she was four . She hardly remembers her. Her sisters often tell her about how she looked just like her. I know every little thing about my mom, Delia. Misty thinks of my mom as a second mother. Misty, despite the tragedies in her life, turned out pretty good. As did Violet. Daisy and Lilly, though, rhey went raw. Misty told me she's only told me about her life changing experiences. She said no one else she trusted as much as she trusted me. When she said this at first I felt happy she trusted me, then I remembered the topic we were talking about. Misty was currently rubbing my back as she lay her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her shoulder as I thought about the dramatic events.

"Happy birthday, Misty," I whispered to her. She lifted her head up and kissed me. That was her way of thanking me. One hell of a way!

"Thirteen huh? Wow! You're old!" I laughed. Misty simply elbowed me lightly. If we hadn't been dating and I said thag, she would have murdered me.

"Really? 'Cause you're turning thirteen tomorrow, 'ya know!" She giggled. I love her laugh. I love the twikle in her eyes when she gets excited, or tries to cheer me up. I love her small build the allows me to lift her easily. I love her smile. I love her beautiful voice. I love her aqua blue eyes that seemed to light up when I touched her. I even love her fiery temoer that used to scare me. I love everything about Misty Waterflower. And I always will.

"Yeah. Man, we're ancient!" I mocked. She rolled her eyes and kissed me. I also love it when she kisses me.

"Misty, I have something for you, " I pulled ojt the small box and opened it to reveal a gold heart shaped necklace with a blue jem rhat read. 'Ash and Misty forever,'

She stared in awe at the piece of jewelry. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I hugged her then put the necklace on her. She kissed me so passionately, it needs a new word. When she broke the kiss she was about to cry, but, I kissed her again. I hearda knock on my door. Great, ruin the moment. Whoever it is, I'm going to hurt them.

"Come in, I guess..." I sighed releasing Misty. Violet walked in and cooed.

"Aww! What a romantic necklace! Happy birthday, Misty! You two, nothing inappropriate when I close this door. Alright?"she laughed and walked out.

Misty's p.o.v.

Ash is si thoughtful! Wait till he sees what I got him! He'll kiss me, just like I did! Except, with even mkre passion!

"Misty. Let's go for a walk. On a path. Just like we normally do! Please?" Ash begged. I couldn't resist kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes!' He chuckled and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room. Violet and Brock made kissy faces at us, we ignored them. Well, actually, we kissed. They booed.

Ash. He is so amazing! I love his raven black hair. His big soulful eyes. His tan body that reminded me if the sun. His kindness, and generosity. His muscular build. The way his eyes sparkled whenever he catches a new pokemon. The way his face lights up whenever I touch him. I even love his denseness. I love Ash. All of Ash.

"Ash, can I tell you something?" I asked cautiously. Ash's face filled wkth worry.

"Sure," he answered nervously.

"Ash. I'm in love with you. I reallu do!" i yelped. Ash's eyes had relief wriwritten ALL OVER them.

"I love you, too!" He replied. We kissed. We set up a tent in the woods and camped out there. We should be heading back to Vermillion soon. Or maybe, we can stay here. Ash can enter the pokemon league. I can enter the Water Gun Olympics. And Brock can meet the worlds best breeder, Cali Fè. Ash and Brock will LOVE the idea.


	24. Chapter 24 Birthday2

Misty's p.o.v.

Today is Ash's birthday. Ash, he's still sleeping. Not for long... It's seven In the morning. He's going to get an amazing wake up call.

I opened the door connecting Ash and I's rooms. Sleeping like a baby. I walked over to him and kissed him passionately while rubbing his back. He loved when I rubbed his back. He woke up and continued to kiss me. He pulled me into his lap where I threw my arms around his neck and put my legs around his waist. I don't know how we could have moved any closer, but we did. We were touching all the way down our bodies. He is an excellent kisser! We started making out. He pushed me against the wall and pinned me, but in a loving way. He was looking into my eyes, I want to marry Ash Ketchum. He kissed me again, with tongue.

"Who knew Ash was such a good kisser?! Even though he just woke up!" I thought. I heard a knock at the door. Twice! Come on people, pick your moments!

"Whoever it is, come In. But beware Misty!" Ash laughed. Brock came in.

"Happy birthday, Ash! Why is Misty pressed against the wall? " Brock asked. OOur faces went red.

"Oh, I see. Well, bye!" He said awkwardly.

Ash's p.o.v.

I love Misty! I adore the way she woke me up! And now, sshe's letting me kiss her, with my tongue! Misty. Even her name is sexy! Misty got up.

"I've got something for you! Wait here!" She yelped. She came back with a green box.

"Here," she handed the box to me. I opened it. There was a golden pokeball with Misty's name on the bottom, my name on the top, and a heart in the middle. I looked up at her, and she was blushing madly. I kissed her. I sware, if we were old enough, I would ask for sex. But, no.

"I love you, Ash. And I always will.," she moaned between kissing.


	25. Chapter 25 Adventure

Misty's p.o.v.

Today. TodayI will ask Ash to stay here and travel. Dear God I hope he says yes. Yesterday was his birthday. We basically made out the whole day.

"Ash... Can I ask you something...?" I asked nervously. He got a sexy smile on his face.

"Misy, as much as I would LOVE IT. I will not have sex with you until you are eighteen! Sorry!" He laughed with a kiss. I rolled my eyes. We were in the pizza restaurant again.

"Not what I was going to ask, Ash! I was just wondering if you like...cheese?" I was to worried to ask him. If he said no, our relationship could be over!

"Yes, I like cheese. Now, what were you really going to ask me?" He asked knowingly. I sighed.

"Ash, do you want to stay here, and travel?" I asked uncomfortably. Ash ket off a small chuckle.

"I was going ask you the same thing! Yeah! This is awesome! We can stay here! And travel the Flower Region! Let's see what Brock says!" Ash insisted.

"He'll follow us wherever we go! Let's go tell him!" I corrected. I already asked Brock.

Ash took my hand and brought me to Brock. Brock explained everything to Ash and Ash kissed me, then shoved me lightly.

"Let's get going. We need to find out where a gym is, and where the Whirl Pool Olympics are being held, and where that famous beeeder lives! Let's go!" I yelped and we all headed down the path to a new adventure.


End file.
